That boyish grin of his
by meliecom
Summary: Richard Castle… Vous en êtes fan mademoiselle ?" Me demanda-t-il. "Des livres oui, de l’homme, absolument pas" Une folie de plus pour moi! Castle! Voilà une petite OS, Post-Épisode pour le pilot, 1x01, "Flower for your grave"... Fidèle à moi même !


Bon !! Pour ceux qui me connaissent et qui me parle depuis quelques temps ! Vous avez dû remarquer, quand je suis dans quelque chose, j'y suis au complet !! C'est ce qui est arrivé pour Castle ! Il y en a que j'ai agacé pendant des heures avec les previews et tout ! Finalement, j'ai aimé !! En fait, aimé est un bien petit mot... J'ai ADORÉ !! Réellement ! J'avais peur d'être déçue parce que j'avais vraiment trippé sur les previews ! Mais j'ai vraiment adoré !! Donc, j'ai eu de l'inspiration... Et en cours de français le lendemain (Bon, je me demande bien ce que vous devez penser de moi maintenant ! J'écris toujours dans mes cours !! Mais bon, j'avais tout fini !! Et puis, c'est du français... Après tout, c'est pas vous qui allez vous plaindre !! Hihihi)

En tout cas !! Voilà !! J'arrête de parler... Parler... Parler... Je vous laisse lire maintenant !!

* * *

Je m'assis finalement sur mon sofa avec mon livre, soupirant. Les derniers jours avaient été plutôt éprouvants, j'étais bien heureuse que cette enquête soit terminée, mais aussi un peu frustrée qu'à partir de maintenant je doive supporter Castle tous les jours au travail. Oui, je dois avouer que lorsqu'on s'était dit au revoir, j'avais pensé que je voudrais bien le revoir. Attention à ce que vous souhaitez qu'ils disaient ! Je comprends maintenant !

J'ouvris mon livre et passai mes doigts sur la dédicace.

_À ma nouvelle détective préférée,_

_j'ai bien aimé travailler avec toi…_

_Richard Castle_

Je souris un peu tout en roulant les yeux au ciel. Il avait de ces manières ! On aurait dit qu'il était encore un adolescent obsédé par toutes les filles de sa classe ! Pourtant quelques fois, quelques rares fois par exemple ! Il m'avait surpris, lorsqu'il m'avait offert son livre, je devais admettre que c'était plutôt gentil, puis ce léger baiser. Il avait eu beau n'être là que pour me voler mes dossiers je n'arrivais pas à effacer la sensation de chaleur qui m'avait envahie. Je secouai la tête chassant ces pensées de ma tête. Richard Castle était un homme immature, arrogant et trop sur de lui, me dis-je en tournant rapidement la page.

J'allais commencer ma lecture lorsque 7 petits coups se firent entendre à ma porte d'un rythme rapide. 7 petits staccatos : Toc toctoctoc toc… toc toc ! Je me levai du divan, reposant mon livre avec un soupir. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ma porte, qui ça pouvait bien être ?

J'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Castle. En parlant du loup !

- Castle, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandai-je, définitivement ennuyée, je n'avais pas encore assez de l'endurer au travail, il fallait également qu'il vienne me voir chez-moi !

- Je voulais seulement venir voir ma détective préférée. Je m'ennuyais chez-moi, me dit-il avec ce petit sourire qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demandais-je sans ouvrir la porte plus grande, bloquant l'accès à mon appartement de mon corps.

- Je suis un écrivain, j'ai également mes sources. J'haussai les sourcils et il ajouta : « Il n'y a que 3 dans le bottin, tu étais la deuxième sur la liste ».

- Sans rire Castle, pourquoi vouliez-vous tant venir me voir ? Demandais-je en m'appuyant contre la porte à ma droite.

- Sérieusement, détective Beckett, Kate, je peux t'appeler Kate ? Me demanda-t-il, puis, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il continua. Tu veux prendre un verre ? Dit-il en usant une nouvelle fois de son sourire charmeur.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il était si populaire, comment pouvais-je refuser quoi que ce soit à ce sourire… Je me poussai finalement le laissant passer, me promettant mentalement qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps et que je ne laisserais pas m'atteindre.

- _Un_, verre Castle ! Un ! Dis-je alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures.

- Promis ! Après je m'en vais ! M'affirma-t-il en plaçant sa main sur son cœur, un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui sur les lèvres.

Et qui, je devais me l'avouer, même si je faisais tout pour dresser un mur autour de moi, commençait à m'atteindre. Je fermai la porte de mon appartement en essayant d'enfermer ces pensées à l'extérieur. Castle, lui, était déjà rendu dans la cuisine, ouvrant toutes les armoires une par une, cherchant probablement des verres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui demandai-je en refermant la porte qui venait d'ouvrir, celle qui contenait mes médicaments. Vous voulez une bière ? Continuai-je devant son absence de réponse.

- Volontiers, dit-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

- C'est quoi votre problème Castle ? Lui demandai-je en le poussant un peu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est une habitude d'écrivain de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, ça m'inspire ! Et tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Castle ? C'est trop froid à mon goût, on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas, me dit-il, je levai les yeux au ciel.

- C'est parce que je ne vous aime pas, Castle, dis-je en sachant que ça l'énerverait et c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire.

Il me regarda le regard rieur avant de se diriger vers mon salon. Je sortis deux bières et les décapsulai avant de me diriger à mon tour vers le salon. Castle était installé sur mon divan, les pieds sur la table en verre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je m'approchai de lui et poussai ses pieds en bas alors qu'il tenait le livre que j'avais laissé sur le divan dans ses mains.

- Richard Castle… Vous en êtes fan mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Des livres oui, de l'homme, absolument pas, dis-je en lui tendant sa bière, plus vite on en avait fini avec la bière, plus vite il s'en irait !

- Je compte bien changer ça, dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qui semblait être un geste qui me venait tout seul lorsque j'étais autour de lui, j'étais certaine qu'il le faisait exprès en plus !

- Alors, je réitère ma question, tu en es fan ?

- Je crois avoir déjà avoir répondu à cette question, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il me regardait intensément et je soupirai avant de continuer.

- Oui, je suis fan, pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis venue vous voir à votre soirée ? Je savais ce qui se passait. Vous aviez l'air ennuyé, en passant, lui dis-je en espérant changer de sujet.

- J'étais justement en train de dire que ces soirées étaient toutes pareilles, dit-il en haussant les épaules, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Ça explique le « Ça s'est nouveau », dis-je en comprenant maintenant la réplique que sa fille m'avait sortie lorsque j'avais demandé à Castle de me suivre pour répondre à quelques questions.

- C'est ça depuis que je suis publié, c'est toujours ces « Je suis votre plus grand fan! » et « Où prenez-vous vos idées ! » m'expliqua-t-il avec un air un peu plus sérieux pour une fois.

- Et maintenant, c'est sur moi que vous allez trouver vos idées ? Demandai-je sarcastiquement avant de continuer. – Sérieusement, Rick, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Simplement pour m'ennuyer ? Demandai-je.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'inspiration, et ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer, enfin, pas _Seulement_ pour t'ennuyer. J'ai beaucoup apprécié travailler avec toi… me dit-il doucement avec un sourire.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de dossier en jeu ou rien, j'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

- Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous faites pour être complètement insupportable un instant, et absolument charmant le moment d'après ! Dis-je en levant une main en signe d'incompréhension.

- Alors tu admets que je suis charmant ! Me dit-il en retrouvant son sourire enfantin.

- Vous venez de le refaire ! M'exclamai-je.

Il fit semblant de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Je vis bien que sous l'homme immature, il y avait définitivement un homme charmant. Je me perdis dans la profondeur bleue foncée de ses yeux pendant quelques instants. Il brisa finalement le silence.

- Est-ce que vous me trouveriez toujours charmant si je vous demandais en quoi j'ai vu juste, la dernière fois, dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me figeai quelques instants, baissant les yeux sur mes mains, repensant à la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait cerné quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je rencontrai, non pas son sourire enfantin, mais un léger sourire compréhensif. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais je devais avouer que j'avais plutôt envie de lui dire. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'insistait pas qui me décida, mais peu importe ce que ce fut, je me lançai.

- C'était mon meilleur ami, commençai-je guettant sa réaction attendant de voir ce qu'il allait répliquer. Il ne dit rien et je continuai. – Nous avions prévu d'aller en droit ensembles, dis-je m'attendant à une de ses répliques comme de quoi il avait vu juste.

Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes, mais il ne dit rien. Il commençait définitivement à me surprendre.

- Nous étions en train de considérer nos options, académiquement et sentimentalement, j'étais amoureuse de lui en fait, dis-je en baissant les yeux, les remontant rapidement. – Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça ! Dis-je en secouant la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de ma bière.

- Je suis très bon pour écouter, commença-t-il, qui l'eut cru ! – Et puis peut-être, commences-tu à bien m'aimer après tout, dit-il, mais devant mon air ennuyé il continua levant les mains en signe de soumission. – Désolé, continue.

Je considérai mes options quelques temps avant de me décider à continuer.

- Nous avions prévu d'aller faire le tour des universités dans les prochaines semaines, mais nous n'en avons jamais eu l'occasion. Il a été tué dans un vol de dépanneur, une connerie, mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, dis-je la voix contrôlée. – Ils n'ont jamais trouvé l'homme en question et quelques semaines plus tard, je décidais de laisser tomber le droit et de m'en aller dans la police, dis-je avant de rajouter – Vous aviez vu juste, continuai-je avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée, évitant ses yeux.

Il me regarda un instant avant de s'étirer pour placer sa main sur la mienne, je tressaillit mais me laissai envahir quelques instants par la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de lui.

- Je suis désolé, Kate, j'aurais voulu avoir tort, dit-il doucement.

Je ne dis rien, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix, sa main et sa propre voix avaient réussis à ébranler le mur que je dressais entre moi et mes émotions lorsque je parlais de cette période de ma vie. J'avais besoin de quelques secondes pour le redresser entre nous deux.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis souvent ! Dit-il en souriant.

Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire alors qu'il se reculait, reprenant place sur le divan. Lorsque j'eus assez confiance en ma solidité, je me décidai à reparler.

- Il est tard, Rick, j'ai du travail demain, expliquai-je en me levant, l'encourageant à se lever à son tour.

- Je serai là ! Dit-il en se mettant sur ses pieds à son tour.

Je le raccompagnai à la porte et l'ouvrit pour lui. Il sortit et se retourna afin de me faire face.

- Bonne nuit Castle, dis-je.

- Bonne nuit Kate, me dit-il, fidèle à lui-même.

Je lui souris un peu, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, avant de se reculer et de se diriger vers la sortie. Exactement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, la tête haute, sûr de lui, me laissant également de la même manière. Je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite en refermant la porte avant de la verrouiller.

Je fermai les lumières de la cuisine après avoir rangé nos deux bouteilles vides. Je fermai également les lumières du salon.

Je souris, passant mes doigts sur ma joue droite, la chaleur qui m'avait envahie, lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur moi, m'habitait toujours. Je savais très bien que le lendemain, il m'exaspérerait. J'aurais seulement envie de lui mettre mon pied au derrière et de lui faire traverser l'atlantique au complet ! Mais ce soir, je devais admettre que, malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite, il avait quand même réussi à m'atteindre… Un peu… Et j'avais quand passé une belle soirée, considérant que c'était de Richard Castle qu'on parlait !

Je croisai les doigts, espérant qu'il puisse faire preuve de cette même sensibilité demain. Toutefois, en même temps, s'il était aussi charmant, il faudrait que je fasse attention à moi lorsque je serais autour de lui. Je ne savais que trop bien comment il m'avait fait me sentir ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, pas maintenant en tout cas…


End file.
